


Alpha Male

by Tarlan



Series: Labels [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, The District
Genre: Hewligan, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick belongs to Mike, and only to Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

> Hewligan100 challenge: 001. Alpha.

The girl at the tourist store where Frederick sold his wood creations, gave Mike an uncertain smile that did not quite reach her eyes as he stepped inside. He could feel her unease in his company, stealing quick, concerned glances at Frederick as he arranged some of his art on the shelf.

She didn't like him but Mike couldn't care less what she thought of him. What did concern him was the way she looked at Frederick when she thought he was not watching. Frederick always told him where he would be going that day and Mike hated the coy glances and the ‘hair tossing', the obvious flirtation towards Frederick; seen through the store window on the few times he had checked up on his lover.

Frederick had never returned her interest, remaining oblivious to her fawning all over him, and moving away when she laid a hand on his arm. That always made Mike smile because Frederick never shied away from his touch. Instead he would move into it, head lifting and lips parting for a kiss, blue eyes smiling in contentment as Mike stripped him and pushed him back onto their bed, covering his body with his own. He loved the way Frederick would lay meekly beneath him, soft gasps of pleasure falling from that beautiful, wide mouth as Mike thrust deep inside him. He loved the taste of Frederick's skin, the salt of his sweat against his tongue, the sharp tang of blood on the few occasions when he bit too hard, marking Frederick as his and his alone.

"Mr. Sheridan," she stated nervously in greeting, drawing Frederick's attention to him, and Mike gave a smug grin at Frederick's obvious pleasure at seeing him.

"What do you think?" he asked, indicating towards the window display of his woodcraft that used to sit on a shelf at the back of the store.

Smugness turned to pride because the steady flow of extra cash proved that people liked Frederick's work, and placing his work on show acknowledged his contribution to the store's profits too.

Mike stepped back outside the small store and stared down at the window display before looking up and meeting Frederick's expressive eyes. He could read Frederick's need to please him, desperate for Mike's approval, and Mike found it so easy to offer him approval whereas, in the past, he had been less inclined to praise Julie. His smile was enough to make Frederick happy, blue eyes glowing with joy.

He flicked a glance towards the girl, catching her thin-lipped disappointment aimed at Frederick, and the near-hatred in her eyes when they met his momentarily. Mike gave her a predatory look, smile all teeth, eyes narrowed.

The small door bell tinkled as Frederick stepped out to join him, eyes only for him and Mike placed a possessive arm around him as they walked back to Mike's truck.

He looked back over his shoulder as they walked away, catching her gazing forlornly through the still open door. Mine. He's all mine, his expression snarled and he watched as she shrank away, unwilling to test his dominance over Frederick.

Later that night, as he lay sated next to his sleeping lover, Mike sighed in satisfaction. His body still tingled from the feel of Frederick's tight ass clenched around his cock, his lips still burned from the forceful kisses. In the moonlight, Frederick's lips looked swollen, and his sinfully long lashes cast dark shadows against his pale skin. Mike traced the livid bruise of a love bite adorning his lover's throat with one finger before wrapping his arms around Frederick. He drew Frederick close and planted a soft kiss against his sweaty temple, closed his eyes and slept, knowing Frederick was all his.

THE END


End file.
